


I Got You

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Jax takes Isabella out to Central Park for a small walk although Isabella has a certain fear. Is there going to be an incident or is Isabella’s fear completely useless?





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Isabella Russel
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Tonight, it is a clear and delightful night. The moon shines fully in the clear night sky, lightening up many streets of New York City. Isabella watches the full moon from the window of hers and Lily’s penthouse. Jax and Lily watching her overlooking the city, and her wistful expression to be out in that cold but beautiful night.

Isabella loved to take walks through the Central Park, feeling free for a short time, escaping the endless search of a job in New York City. There she could just enjoy New York how it is, and not for the expensive rents, busy streets or frustrating job search. It was just her, the wind and the moon.

Isabella misses those care-free days of walking through the park without turning around every two minutes, being afraid that she might not be the only one there.

It used to be just her and other people walking through Central Park at night. Human beings, but now that she knows Vampires exist, she wonders what else exists - werewolves, witches or zombies?

Isabella turns away from the window and looks at Jax and Lily who expectantly look at her. Isabella but just walks into the kitchen to make herself another coffee. She didn’t notice that Jax followed her, not until he carefully puts his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder and his soft voice rings in her ears.

“You know, if you want to go out, we can go. Together and I will be there.”

Isabella sighs. “I really want to go, but my fear gets the best of me right now.” she stirs in her cup of coffee, wishing her fear could go away.

“What are you afraid of?” he kisses her cheek.

“Well, vampires exist... and this sounds stupid now... but who knows what else exists,” Isabella admits.

Jax turns her around and looks into her green eyes. “I got you, Isa. If you want to go out, we go, and I’ll be there to protect you from anything.”

Isabella looks up into his brown eyes.

“If you feel even more relaxed, we tell Lily, Adrian and Kamilah where we go, and they should keep an eye on the surroundings.”

Isabella nods. “We can try it then.” she sips on her coffee.

Jax nods and kisses her forehead before turning to Lily. “Lily, we go out to Central Park.”

Lily nods. “I can sense if something is wrong, don’t worry.”

Jax smiles. “Thank you.” He walks over to his jacket and puts it on, and then taking Isabella’s waiting for her.

It doesn’t take long for her to come back with black jeans and a warm sweater. She smiles when she sees Jax holding up her coat. “Thank you.” With the help of Jax, she puts on her coat and a scarf and beanie.

“Ready?” Jax smiles.

Isabella nods and cuddles on his side before going out with him. When they step outside Isabella shudders. She doesn’t know if it is the fear that crawls up or if it is the cold breeze that is currently present in New York. Jax puts a secure and warm arm around her, signalising that she is safe with him and nothing will ever happen to her. He will take care of it.

Step by step they come closer to the Central Park and Isabella looks up to the night sky but with every sound of leaves and branches, she turns to the sound. Not really able to relax she gets frustrated and Jax can sense it.

Jax stops and pulls her to him, he changes into his vampire form. “I will protect you, Isa. Nothing will happen to you.” his red eyes gazing into hers.

Isabella takes a deep breath and relaxes, slowly but step by step. Jax turns back into his human form to save his energy in case something will happen.

With each passing second, Isabella relaxes more and more. And at the end, she can walk through the Central Park, and even sit down onto the bench looking up to the sky. “From here you can see the stars and the moon.” Isabella smiles.

Jax sits next to her, holding her in his arms, looking up with her. “Do you recognise any of the constellations?” Jax grins.

“Don’t tell me now that you know them?” Isabella chuckles and looks over to Jax who looks up into the sky. His almond-golden skin looking pale from the bright full moon above them. The stars and the moon mirroring in his black eyes.

“You know that you are staring right?” Jax suddenly says grinning but not tearing away his gaze from the sky.

Isabella blushes and clears her throat. “Well, I can’t help it.” Isabella chuckles and looks up to the sky while leaning her head against his shoulder. “And to answer your question, I only know Cassiopeia and Pegasus.”

Jax smiles. “That are the ones I know as well.” Jax chuckles and Isabella joins him.

“And here I thought you’d teach me everything.” Isabella jokes.

Jax laughs wholeheartedly. “Well, I can’t know everything right? I might be over two hundred years old but knowing everything is almost impossible.”

“Well, let’s see when I turn two hundred.” Isabella chuckles and turns to the other side of the night sky, leaning away from Jax.

Jax stares at her wondering if he heard right. Not once they had this conversation. Of course, Jax thought about it, not once or twice no more than this. He was wondering how his life will be, seeing her age and then losing her as a normal end of human life. Everything was the same, he can’t imagine it, but he never dared to ask her once, if she really wants to be turned too. There are so dangerous side effects of the turning. It could be that she is not turning into a vampire but a feral. And Jax can’t imagine how this would be for him or what he prefers. Death because Isabella was too old, and her body couldn’t take it anymore or death because Isabella turned into a blood-sucker feral who has no control about the blood-lust.

Isabella turns to Jax, seeing him staring into the distance. She follows his eyes but can’t see anything, so she looks back to Jax who still stares into the void.

“Jax?” Isabella softly asks.

Jax shakes his head and looks at her. “Huh? Sorry, I was somewhere else with my mind.”

“Where?” Isabella wonders and shudders.

“Let’s go back home and on the walk, I explain?” Jax suggests standing up.

“Sounds good, I am starting to get cold.”

Jax and Isabella walk towards the apartment but Jax isn’t saying anything. Isabella almost gave up hearing anything from him when Jax speaks up. “Did mean it?”

“Mean what?” Isabella narrows her eyes, wondering.

Jax stops and looks into her eyes, stroking her black curls behind her ear. “Turning two hundred, being a vampire?”

Isabella smiles and cups his face. “Jax Matsuo, I thought it is clear that I don’t want to spend one day without you. And eternity with you? That sounds amazing, so my answer is yes, I mean it. And yes, there are dangerous outcomes, but I am willing to take the risk. Jax, I love you.”

Jax smiles and leans his forehead against her. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I never dared to ask you the question. I want you to come to me on your own terms.”

“And here I am.” Isabella gives him a small kiss and then takes his hand. “Let’s go back home.”

Jax nods but pulls her back for a more passionate kiss. Pulling one arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. The other hand explores her hair. The kiss doesn’t take long because it’s getting colder, so he breaks the kiss and says in a hoarse voice: “I love you too.”

And together they walk back into the apartment to enjoy a calm evening in front of the fireplace. This night turned out to be a great night for both of them. Jax knows now that Isabella wishes for a future with him, even if it means taking the risk to turn feral. And Isabella was able to see the moon up close, at her favourite spot instead of just staring at it through the windows of her apartment.


End file.
